Boiling Water
by hyper-active-naruto-lover
Summary: When two people love each other and know it, they should do something about it. When two people love each other and don't know it, what can they do about it?
1. Breaking Point

A/N: Ahahahaha…. Yeah, my first attempt at typing an Ouran fanfic… I hope you likes it!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, anime or manga. If I did, the anime would still be going, and at least one episode would be like 1408… That movie totally freaked me out…

Key: "Speaking" _'thoughts' "Other side of phone conversation"_ **"ANGRY SPEAKING"**

Summery: When two people love each other and know it, they should do something about it.

When one person loves a person who loves someone else, they should do something about it.

When two people love each other and have no idea, what can they do about it?

* * *

**Boiling Water**

Chapter One: _Breaking Point_

A sigh emitted from the older of the Hitachiin twins as he gazed lovingly at the brunette known as Haruhi across the room.

His brother's eyebrows twisted in an expression similar to being in pain _'Look at me, Hikaru… Not her… I miss you, Hikaru…'_

A discomforted cough from one of their customers broke Kaoru from his trance. A faux smile ghosted his pale features in apology, "Good afternoon, Princess."

She sighed in a forthright manner, "The pair of you seem to be drifting apart lately… We can even tell you apart now, because you, Kaoru-kun, are never smiling anymore… whereas Hikaru-kun seems to be off in dreamland, smiling and happy…"

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably under the female's burning gaze, "I suppose I've realized a bit, but… If Hikaru's happy, then I haven't the place to interfere…"

The girl fixed her yellow dress nonchalantly, "But if he ignores you day in and day out, shouldn't you, as his brother, tell him how you feel? It isn't my place to tell you what to do, but…" She looked up with a smile, "Kaoru-kun deserves to be happy too."

Kaoru's smile became slightly true, "I appreciate that, Princess…" He glanced over his shoulder as Hikaru got up to talk to Haruhi, "But who's to say he'll even listen?" He rested his chin on the backs of his hands as he propped his elbows onto the table, his golden gaze cast downward in a slight daze, "I think I'm going to go rest for a while…" He took the girl's left hand and placed a blasé kiss upon the skin, "I do appreciate your concern, Princess."

She drew back her hand as he let it go and smiled brightly, "Anything to help." She stood in unison with the younger twin and watched as he floated toward the back of the room. She shook her head and exited the doors to the Third Music Room.

Kaoru opened the doors to Kyouya's office, an offhand smile framed on his pallid face, "Senpai, I'm exhausted… May I have permission to take the rest of the day off?"

The 'Shadow King' eyed the boy prudently, his expression hidden under the gleam of his glasses, "Hn… But, while you're here, allow me to notify you of your 'brotherly love' act…" He cleared his throat and smiled his wary smile, "Your brother's infatuation is causing you depression, in turn causing a shortage of customers… We're losing money, and it seems to be your fault. Either clear this up with your brother, or quit the Host Club."

The red head's body shook slightly, "I'm sorry Kyouya-senpai…" He looked as though he were about to weep on the spot, "It's not Hikaru's fault, please don't punish him on my behalf…"

The older male ran a hand through his jet black hair, a sigh erupting from his esophagus, "Don't cry, Kaoru. I just wanted you aware of the measures you must take in order to gain back popularity. And if you refuse, I will simply have to cut you out of the picture. I'm sure Hikaru wouldn't mind being paired with Haruhi instead."

Kaoru trembled, "But…" He gave a brief nod and wiped his eyes slowly, "Yes, Senpai…"

Kyouya ushered the younger Hitachiin to the door of his office, but paused and gestured toward the couch, "Go ahead and take a nap there, and I'll wake you when club ends…"

Kaoru blinked up at the mysterious male's sudden humbleness and decided he'd take the offer while it lasted, "Thank you." He sauntered to the soft red sofa and positioned himself atop it, reclining until he was all stretched out. He turned on his side and almost immediately fell into a slumber.

Kyouya found himself under the freshman's intoxicating spell, unable to turn away from the innocent scene. He was surprised by his own actions, but didn't put up a fight, just pulled up a chair and sat by his side, incapable of tearing his gaze from the frail creature that slept so soundlessly. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, flabbergasted at his sudden change of attitude toward the Hitachiin boy. Such hogwash. It wasn't like he'd ever find himself doing this again.

A terse knock at the door sent him off of the chair immediately. He put it back and coughed, "Enter."

Hikaru's head poked through the door, "Ne, Kyouya. Have you seen Kaoru?"

Kyouya motioned to the sleeping form on his sofa, "He's been here."

"Thanks." The older of the twins crept over and shook the sleeping boy, "Kaoru. I'm taking Haruhi home… Stay here and sleep, I'll come back for you…"

"No need, I'll take him home." Kyouya observed the two, "It'll be on the way as it is…"

Hikaru flashed his cat-like grin, "Awesome." He slapped Kaoru's shoulder, "Later Kaoru."

Kaoru leapt up, holding his shoulder, "Ouch…" He waited for Hikaru to scoop him up and apologize, but it never happened. Instead, Kyouya slipped over and sat beside him, fondling his shoulder calmly,

"Are you hurt?"

Kaoru found himself blushing, "A little, but it'll be fine…" _'Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?'_

Kyouya's smile seemed more real this time then he'd ever seen it, "Good." He stood and held out a hand, "Would you like to go home now?"

"…Yeah…" He smiled back, just as genuinely as Kyouya had, "But…" He paused, "I'm really not ready to see Hikaru…"

The older boy nodded in an understanding fashion, "Well, I suppose we could leave a note on your front door for Hikaru, and you could stay the night with me… We'll all be meeting up tomorrow anyway, right?"

Kaoru grinned, "Yeah! That'd be great, but are you sure I can stay with you?"

"It's no big deal. It's only my sister and I anyway." He nodded once more, "It'll be fine."

The younger boy took his senpai's hand, standing up mere moments after, and pulled out his cell phone, dialing his twin's number. He held it to his ear, waiting patiently for Hikaru to answer. _"Hello?"_

"Uh, hey! I'm going to stay at Kyouya's house tonight, so don't wait up for me."

"…_Why aren't you coming home?"_

"Kyouya-senpai offered to let me stay at his house… I figure it'd be a good opportunity to discuss business and what not… You know, catch up on costume designs for mother to create for us."

"…_But can't you just do that and then come home?"_

"Well, I could, but Kyouya said I should spend the night and so… I'll stop for some clothes, but I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry."

"_Stop it Haruhi. Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."_ A few giggles were heard and the phone gave that annoying 'Call Ended' beep.

Kaoru shut his phone and chewed on his bottom lip, "Oh… I guess he'll probably just spend time with Haruhi…"

The older male patted the younger's head, "Don't worry about it. We don't have to stop by your house. You can borrow some of my clothes."

Kaoru's expression brightened, "Okay." He scurried after the older boy like a baby chick following its mother, "If you don't mind me asking… Why are you being so nice to me?"

"…" Kyouya gave a slight shrug, "No idea." He opened the door to his limo (As they were magically transported outside), and motioned for Kaoru to enter. The boy happily obliged and slid in, taking the opposite end of the stretch so that he could face his new found friend. Friend? Ha. As if Kyouya, the king of cool, would ever even consider Kaoru a friend. Kyouya slipped in professionally, a cool smile gracing his lips as he surveyed his colleague, curiosity killing his self control that had warned him not to stare.

Kaoru felt like an ant being burnt by a huge magnifying glass with the intense gaze of Kyouya on his small being. He looked away in an attempt to hide his heated cheeks from the laid back junior in front of him, "So…"

"Consequently, as a result, thus, therefore, subsequently, accordingly, hence… That word can mean a great deal of things…"

"Oh… I was just trying to start a conversation… I'm not too good at small talk, it's usually Hikaru's job to strike up conversation…"

"There's something to talk about." Kaoru looked up in confusion. "The way your brother and yourself are two completely different beings."

"Oh…"

"You're much calmer than he is… You're able to take an insult and your anger and just bottle it up, storing it and releasing it later on when you're alone in a room… or while you sleep." He paused, then continued, "You're in control of your emotions, in short, whereas he's all talk and jab… You're also quite superior in math… Your grades in that subject are outstanding." He glanced up at the boy, who was now in a state of shock, but simply smiled wider, "And your eyes unquestioningly surpass any other person's allure." He could have sworn he heard Kaoru choke a little. He was slightly surprised at himself for that last comment, and yet, he continued, "Your laugh, when it's genuine, is increasingly endearing… Though your smile, once again, when unadulterated, could quite possibly be the most radiant I've seen in all my life." That completely caught the younger boy off guard. He collapsed onto the floor of the vehicle right at that moment. Kyouya smirked to himself, "Oops. Maybe I said too much." He leaned forward and lifted the boy onto the seat. He'd probably end up carrying him upstairs. _'Oh well… Good thing he seems light…'_

* * *

A/N: I know… This is incredibly short… I swear the next chapter will be longer! I hope you enjoyed it… :3 Now, press the purple button and submit a review… I'll post the next chapter after I get five, got it? This'll tell me if it's good or not. 


	2. Give It Some Time

A/N: Chapter Two!!! I'm so excited Oh and I made a mistake on the first chapter!! Kyouya's a sophomore, not a junior.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, anime or manga. If I did, Kyouya and Kaoru really would be an item

Key: "Speaking" _'thoughts' "Other side of phone conversation"_ **"ANGRY SPEAKING"**

Summery: When two people love each other and know it, they should do something about it.

When one person loves a person who loves someone else, they should do something about it.

When two people love each other and have no idea, what can they do about it?

* * *

**Boiling Water**

Chapter Two: _Give it some time…_

Hikaru held out a hand to his twin, a wide grin appearing on his face, "Come on, Kaoru! Haruhi's waiting for me."

Kaoru hesitantly took his brother's hand, "But… Hikaru… Wouldn't you rather spend time with just me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hikaru blinked, confused at his mirror image's sudden outburst.

"As in, just you and I. Alone. I miss you, Hikaru… Don't you get that?"

Hikaru let go of the younger Hitachiin, "I'm sorry, Kaoru… Haruhi's just… more important right now…"

"…But… Hikaru…" The boy fell to his knees, whimpering as his brother left him behind to go find Haruhi.

--

Kyouya watched as the young red head whimpered in his sleep, his dark eyebrows knitting in concern. Kaoru seemed so troubled in his sleep, and he wanted to know why. What had his Kaoru- whoa, that was weird. What had Kaoru seen in his sleep that caused him such turmoil? As if answering his question, Kaoru mumbled a soft "Hikaru…" before a single tear rolled down his cheek. Unable to watch this much longer, Kyouya gave Kaoru a soft shake, "…You're alright…" He leaned forward slightly, "I'm here…"

Kaoru tossed a bit more before a smile lit up his sleeping face. He pulled a pillow to his chest and sighed a blissful "Kyouya." before turning onto his other side.

Kyouya flashed a matching smile for a moment before lightly running his fingers through the younger boy's hair. He stood and exited the room, leaving the boy to sleep without further interruption. Though, becoming impatient while waiting the Hitachiin's awakening, he slid back in, leaning over the frail body on the bed, "Kaoru…" He had his left hand on the pillow beside Kaoru's head, and his other was stroking his face affectionately, "Kaoru, wake up."

The younger boy shot up, pulling the older boy into a tight embrace, "…" His golden stare slowly opened, realization dawning on his pale features, "Uhm…" He pulled back, "I'm… I'm sorry, senpai… I…" A crimson color colored his pastel cheeks faintly.

Kyouya gave a simple smile, "I don't mind, really." He patted the younger boy's head, "I assume you had a nightmare, judging by your constant tossing… and the tears."

A weak groan sounded from the boy's throat, "Tears? I'm more pathetic than I thought…" He leaned back, only to be pulled back into an amazingly warm hug. He only realized he had closed his eyes after hearing Kyouya mutter into his ear in a soft voice he didn't even know existed in the shadow king's vocal range,

"You seemed fine after mentioning my name though."

Kaoru's eyes opened wide and, as if it were possible, he felt his face grow even hotter. Sure, Hikaru said things like this all of the time, so why was he getting so flustered about Kyouya doing it? He hesitated before attempting to pull away, "Uhm, senpai…" He got a questioning look from his upper classman, urging him to continue. In an attempt to change the subject, he laughed, holding his stomach, "What do you have to eat?"

The Ootori held out a hand as he stood, "Let's go see, shall we?" He paused, "Or would you rather I called the maid up?"

Kaoru pondered for a moment, "I think it'd be fun to make food…" He took Kyouya's hand, only long enough to stand as he seemed to feel something weird every time they came into contact, and blinked, "Which way to your kitchen?" A smile and a motion for him to follow was the only reaction he received.

--

Hikaru stared out of Haruhi's window musingly as he wondered what his twin was up to at that moment. He was worried, to say the very least, and didn't trust Kyouya one little bit at this point. What if he tried something on his little brother? How could Hikaru live with himself if something bad happened to his other half? He sighed, his face contorted into a weird expression, as he tried to reassure himself that Kaoru would be fine. He was, after all, the more mature of the two. But, Hikaru mused with himself, Kaoru wasn't a physically strong as he was, so if Kyouya _did_ try something, he wouldn't be able to defend himself in any way, shape, or form. An awkward cough broke him from his trance. The red head glanced to the brunette female that sat on the bed across from him, their blonde Tono looking over her shoulder. The Hitachiin managed a soft smile, "Sorry… I'm sort of worried about Kaoru…"

Haruhi blinked, "Why? What's wrong with him?" She glanced around, "I noticed he didn't come with you…" She set her chocolate gaze onto the male's unusually clumsy poise, "Did something bad happen between you two again?"

Hikaru pulled one of his knees to his chest, allowing the other to hang off her bed, then neatly pressing his chin against his knee cap, "Nothing happened… I guess we've been distant lately and I haven't noticed or something…" He looked up to the two, "He's staying the night with Kyouya…"

Tamaki grimaced, "What?! Mommy kept a secret from Daddy?!" The blond let out a cry, then retreated to his 'corner of woe', mushrooms popping up randomly around him, "I… I can't believe it…"

Haruhi rolled her pretty eyes, then fixing her stare onto Hikaru once more, "It's weird, yes, but don't you think it's good for him to start making friends?" Judging by the blank stare Hikaru sent her way, he still didn't understand what she was getting at. She rubbed her temple in irritation, "Listen up, Hikaru, and listen well because I am not repeating this." She paused to be sure she had the male's attention, "You have been hanging around me night and day, day and night, leaving Kaoru out of this and that. And when you aren't around me, you're arguing with senpai about me. Not to say I don't appreciate the attention, but think, Hikaru. How much time have you been spending with Kaoru? And take the fact that Kaoru's only friend is you. No offense to anyone in the Host Club, but honestly, other than you or I, who does he talk to on a regular basis?"

Hikaru's eyes widened in slight realization, "Oh…"

"Oh is right." She crossed her legs and shut her eyes, "Maybe having Kyouya as a friend will help him break out of his shell just like I helped you." A smile crossed her expression plainly, "Senpai, if you don't stop growing mushrooms in my room, I'll be sure it's only Hikaru allowed to come over." This brought Tamaki from his depressed state long enough to give his input,

"You know, we could pay them a visit for a few minutes on our way to meet Hani and Mori-senpai for ice cream."

Hikaru brought a hand to his face, "I think that's an excellent idea, Tono."

--

Kaoru laughed as he smeared frosting on Kyouya's face, "I think you look good in pink."

"Ha, ha… Very funny." He wiped the frosting off with a finger and smeared it onto Kaoru's nose, "Looks even better on you."

Yes. The two had decided to skip dinner and go straight to making desert. The food of choice? A pink cake. Why pink? Pink was the only color frosting they had in the kitchen. Don't ask why, it just was.

Kaoru gave a pout and huffed, layering the cake with more of the frosting before reaching up to his nose and licking the remains of what he'd had on his finger off, "Mmm… This is good frosting…"

Kyouya studied the freshman a moment before leaning forward and licking the rest off of his nose. He smirked, standing back up, "You're right. That frosting is quite tasty."

"…" Kaoru blushed once again, suddenly distracted by the pink frosting left on Kyouya's cheek. He leaned forward and licked it off, causing the older boy to nearly fall over in surprise. The Hitachiin smirked back at the sophomore, "Ha, I got you back."

"Ahem, Mr. Ootori?"

Kyouya held a hand to his cheek as he turned to look at the maid standing in the doorway, "What is it?"

She glanced over her shoulder, "Mr. Suoh is here to see you. Should I let him in or inform him that you're currently…" She paused to scan Kaoru over, "Occupied?"

Kaoru turned a violent shade of red after this, earning a chuckle from Kyouya, who simply leaned onto Kaoru's shoulder, "Let him in." The maid nodded, turning around and exiting the kitchen. Kyouya guided a skilled finger up the base of Kaoru's neck to his hair and breathed, "I suppose we can finish this later then."

Before Kaoru could answer, a shrill voice cut into their 'moment', **"GET AWAY FROM KAORU!"**

Kaoru and Kyouya both stared blankly at Kaoru's mirror image, confused as any one person could be. Kaoru held up his hands, "Hikaru… There's really nothing going on here, if that's what you're thinking…" He glanced up at his senpai, "We were decorating a cake… and senpai got tired, so he leaned on me…"

Hikaru stomped over, pulling his twin away from the shadow king's clutches, "Come on, Kaoru. We're going to go home."

Kaoru pulled away, "Hikaru, I-"

Haruhi smacked Hikaru's head, "Idiot! Remember what I told you?! Kyouya wasn't making any kind of move on your brother!"

The black-haired male smirked, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, "Well… That's not entirely true…"

Kaoru and Haruhi gave equal glares in his direction to let him know he wasn't helping. He simply shrugged in response. Kaoru stomped his foot childishly, "Don't you trust me enough to know that I can handle things on my own and choose who to be friends with?" He almost looked hurt, "I thought that maybe, since you're my twin and all, you would have a little understanding as to where I'm coming from, but no! You're… You're so blind, Hikaru!" He clenched and unclenched his fists, keeping his anger professionally to himself so that he could talk without hitting anything, "I'm tired of being 'the one who looks like Hikaru'… I want to be Kaoru… I want people to be my friend, and I wanted you to be my brother… No, my best friend!" He shook his head, "You are my best friend… heck, you're my only friend… but… I just…" He held his head in his hands, "I don't know what I want, I'm not making sense to myself anymore…"

Hikaru reached out to touch his younger brother, who flinched and jerked away, "Don't touch me, Hikaru." He looked up to his twin, hurt and confusion written plainly on his face, "Just don't."

Kyouya placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and nodded to the other room with his head, as if to say it was okay for him to go back upstairs for a little while. The younger boy gave a curt nod and left the room and his brother. Hikaru's jaw looked as if it had unhinged and would fall off at any moment. Haruhi was grumbling about how stupid Hikaru could be sometimes while Tamaki had found his corner of woe again, hiding and growing mushrooms in a random corner or Kyouya's kitchen. Kyouya crossed his arms, closing his eyes, "I think it'd be best for you to leave." Before Hikaru could yell at Kyouya, the older male smiled, "I'll make him go to the lunch meet tomorrow. Right now, he needs to blow off steam though." He opened his eyes, "Just be patient, as hard as that is for you."

Haruhi took the older twin's hand, "He's right. Come on, Hani and Mori-senpai are probably wondering where we are…" She pushed Hikaru and Tamaki to the door, glancing back to smile at Kyouya with some form of understanding.

Kyouya looked to the door that Kaoru had left in and sighed, closing his eyes once more, _'Drama, drama, drama… That's the only thing I get out of this whole Host Club ordeal… Drama…'_ He smiled at the door, _'And possibly Kaoru. I'd better write this down before I forget.'_

* * *

A/N: woot, woot, party, party! A'ight you people, five more reviews and I'll post the next chapter By the way, ladies and gentlemen, I'm looking for someone to proofread my chapters before I post them… If you're at all interested, email me or message me or something :/ I'd really appreciate it. 


End file.
